Chocolate blanco y negro
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: No se me ocurrió otro título. XD Pos, a Lan le sobró mucho chocolate después de hacer los panques cubiertos de chocolate que prometió hacer luego de haber llegado tarde para un desayuno con los chicos, y planea usarlo todo. Oneshot, Lemmon LanxChaud.


Weeeeee! Otro one shot! Pos, esto sucede después del capítulo de la serie en donde aparecen los hermanos Cutman, en donde Lan se queda dormido y por haber llegado tarde debe hacer unos panques cubiertos de chocolate. XDDD Como dije antes, este es un one shot que contiene un lemmon buen fuerte de LanxChaud XD ¡¡Disfruten! ¡Ah! Tendrá una continuación, que estaré trabajando en ella a la brevedad, que será otra one shot, lemmon entre Protoman y Megaman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertador comenzó a sonar a eso de las ocho de la mañana. La pantalla del Pet se encendió y apareció un somnoliento Megaman en ella. Dio un bostezo mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-_Laaaan..._

Era siempre lo mismo. Todas las mañanas.

-_Lan, levántate. Hoy vendrán los chicos._

_­_Todavía teniendo una importante reunión, él siempre prefería dormir hasta último momento. Nada ni nadie le iba a quitar la calidez de su cama, su suavidad, su conformidad. No había nada mejor que dormir.

-_Por favor Lan. Ayer hiciste que Maylu se enojara por llegar tarde._

-No fue mi culpa... –respondió el castaño, entre sus sábanas, con sus ojos cerrados.-Los hermanos Cutman interfirieron. De no haber sido por ellos, hubiera llegado a tiempo.-bostezó un poco antes de acurrucarse.

-_Pero la cosa es que no llegaste a tiempo y tienes que recompensarlos haciendo los panques cubiertos con chocolate._

-Hummmm... Ya lo sé. ¿Qué hora es?

-_Las ocho y diez. Y tu despertador sigue sonando._

-Ya me estaba preguntando qué era ese molesto sonido...

El castaño se levantó de su cama y apagó el reloj que se encontraba sobre su mesita de luz, a un costado. Se estiró a gusto antes de ponerse de pie. Se restregó los ojos y caminó hasta su armario, sacando de él una musculosa blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color verde oscuro.

Rápidamente se quitó sus ropas de dormir y se puso esas prendas cómodas antes de tomar su Pet y salir de su habitación.

-Buenos días hijo.-saludó Haruka, con un canasto de ropa recién lavada en sus brazos.-¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-Hum, tengo que hacer panques para los chicos... Me regañaron por llegar tarde ayer... –la mujer sonrió.

-Bien. Yo terminaré con la ropa y me iré a trabajar. No quemes nada.

-No lo haré.

Dejó a su madre en el lavadero y continuó su caminata hasta las escaleras. Bajó los peldaños descalzo, sintiendo el frío de las cerámicas del suelo. Se estremeció un poco y estornudó suavemente. Como de costumbre, su padre se había levantado mucho más temprano y se había ido directo a SciLab para otra jornada de trabajo.

-Bien. Primero desayunaré y luego haré los panques.-se dijo a sí mismo, dejando el Pet sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-_No puedes trabajar con el estómago vacío, ¿verdad?_

-Claro que no.-respondió tomando un tazón, una cuchara, una caja de cereal, azúcar y una botella de leche.

Lan vertió una generosa cantidad de cereal en el tazón. Luego vertió la leche mientras ponía unas cuantas cucharadas soperas de azúcar dentro de la mezcla. Oyó a Megaman reír.

-_Así que es por eso que andas con tantas energías durante todo el día._

-Ya sabes.-comentó, metiéndose la cuchara llena de leche y cereal.-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.-terminó, con la boca llena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Basura, basura, basura, basura... –Chaud suspiró.-Es increíble que llegue tanto correo basura... –gruñó y se dejó caer sobre sus brazos, apoyados en su escritorio.-Como odio esto.

_-Oye Chaud, Megaman me mandó un mensaje diciendo que vayas yendo a la casa de Lan._

El bicolor alzó su rostro y fijó su vista en su rojo Pet.

-¿Para?

-_¿Qué no lo recuerdas?_

El chico se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

-Oh, si... Los panques... –volvió a suspirar. Oyó un sonido que parecía una campana y gruñó más fuerte.-Estúpido correo basura...

Protoman rió.

-¿Crees que debería llevar unas cerezas?-preguntó de repente, eliminando sus correos que le eran inútiles.

-_¿Cerezas?_-repitió el albino.-_¿Para qué?_

_-_A Lan le gustan.-respondió con una sonrisa, moviendo sus dedos en el tablero.-En especial, cubiertas con chocolate. ¿Crees que a Megaman le gusten también las cerezas?

-_No sabría decírtelo ya que no comemos._

-Jú, te sorprenderías al saber que actualmente _hay _una cereza que _si _puede comer, y estoy completamente seguro que le gustará.

-_¿De verdad hay una?_-Protoman se acercó más a la pantalla de su Pet.­-Y_, ¿dónde está?_

Chaud rió. A veces su amigo era un poco ingenuo. A veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan terminó de colocar los panques cubiertos con chocolate sobre la mesa. Tomó cinco tenedores y cinco cuchillos colocándolos de a pares a un lado de los platos.

-_¿Qué aras con el chocolate que te sobró?_-inquirió su azul amigo.

-No lo sé. Pero pienso usarlo.-respondió. Oyó a Megaman reír perversamente.

-_Ya me estaba preguntando por qué habías comprado moras ayer._

-Que perceptivo eres. No se te escapa ni una.-el navi rió abiertamente.

-_Pues, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?_

Antes de que Lan pudiera contestarle, el timbre sonó. Suspirando, salió de la cocina y fue hasta la puerta de entrada, abriéndola. Maylu, Yai, Dex, Tory y Chaud lo saludaron alegremente. El castaño devolvió el saludo y dejó pasar a sus amigos.

-Los panques ya están en la mesa. Vayan y sírvanse.

-¿Y vos? ¿No vas a comer?-preguntó extrañada Maylu.

-No, ya comí. Oye, Chaud, ¿Qué llevas ahí?-dijo de repente, notando una bolsa blanca en la mano derecha del bicolor.

-Nada.-respondió este misteriosamente, mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Hum... Creo saber qué es.-comentó la pelifuccia.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué es?

-No te lo voy a decir.-dijo y sin más entró en la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Están riquísimos.-comentó Yai, metiéndose el último bocado de sus panques.-Estaban.-se corrigió y el resto rió.

-Lástima que no hiciste más.-lamentó Dex.-Estaban muy buenos.

-¿Cómo es que aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?-preguntó Tory.

-Mamá me enseña.-respondió Lan, colocando los platos en el lavavajillas y abrir el grifo.-Aunque admito que mis comidas son tan ricas como las de ella.-tomó una esponja y comenzó a fregar los platos y cubiertos.-Chaud, ¿qué traías?

-Ya te dije que nada.-respondió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?-inquirió molesta Yai. Cada vez que él lo hacía significaba que algo se traía en manos. Maylu sonrió.-Estás planeando hacer algo... Sino, no sonreirías de esa forma.

-Oh, ¿tan obvio soy?-dijo de forma indiferente que hizo a la rubia enfadarse.

-¿Realmente tenías que invitarlo?-le preguntó a Lan.

-Bueno, él también quería los panques... ¿por qué habría de negarme? Me gusta cocinar para la gente.-le respondió con una sonrisa.

_-En especial cuando se trata de ciertas personas muuuuuuy especiales._-acotó Roll con una risita.

Lan enrojeció fuertemente. Esa navi era muy perceptiva. ¿Por qué todos lo eran menos él? Maylu rió.

-Es cierto. He notado que cuando cocinas para gente especial las cosas te salen más ricas.-el castaño no sabía si podía ponerse más rojo.-Dicen que si las cosas las haces con cariño y amor, te salen mucho mejor porque serán siempre para esa persona especial.

-Oye Lan, ¿acaso hoy cocinaste para esa persona especial?-preguntó Dex burlonamente.

-Si, cociné especialmente para esa persona.-respondió con algo de timidez.-Oye, Tory, ¿no sacarías del refrigerador un bol con moras?

-¿¡Moras! ¡¿Dónde!-exclamó Chaud de repente.-¡¡Yo quiero!

-¡Ewwwwww! ¡Las moras son horribles!-replicó Yai, haciendo unas muecas.-¿Cómo pueden gustarte?

-¡Son deliciosas!

-_Hum, qué coincidencia. Creo saber que Protoman me dijo que a él le gustaba una cierta clase de mora._-comentó pensativamente Roll. Vio a su compañero sonrojarse fuertemente y desviar su rostro. Rió.-_¡Si! Me dijo que le gustaba una cierta clase de mora. También me dijo que era muy deliciosa._-Megaman se dio media vuelta para que nadie lo viera así de avergonzado.

-Acá tenés.-Tory dejó el bol al lado del castaño.

-Gracias. Don't touch!-exclamó en inglés, golpeando la mano de Chaud que se abalanzaba contra las moras.

-¿No me darás una?

-No.-el bicolor puso ojitos.

-¡¡Porfa!

-Nooo... Si sigues molestando juro que no te daré ni la cuarta parte.

Chaud gimió en desaprobación y volvió a su sitio. Gruñó y se apoyó sobre sus brazos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?-preguntó curioso Dex.

-Hum, no lo sé.-respondió mientras las lavaba con cuidado.-Creo saber que me sobró bastante chocolate... –Chaud prestó mucho interés a la última oración.-Tal vez las bañe o simplemente haga un pastel o torta con ellas...

Y tan sólo se hacía agua la boca.

-Quiero moooooorassss... –dijo el bicolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuarteto se despidió y comenzó a caminar lejos de la casa de Lan.

-¿Por qué Chaud se quedó?-dijo enojada la rubia.

-Supongo porque necesitará hablar de algo importante con él.-respondió Maylu.

-_O tiene que hacer _algo _importante con él._-acotó Roll haciendo reír a la pelifuccia.

-¡¡MAYLU!

El grupo se viró y vio a Lan correr hacia la pelifuccia. Abrió su mano y en ella se encontraba una especie de mini cámara. La chica sudó una gotita y rió nerviosamente. El castaño le sonrió abiertamente.

-Para la próxima, escóndelas mejor.-y le entregó el dispositivo antes de regresar.

-Oh rayos... ¿Es que _siempre _las encuentra? ¿Cómo es posible si yo las escondo _muy _bien?-gruñó apretando el objeto contra su mano.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacías con una mini cámara en la casa de Lan?-preguntó sospechoso Dex.

-Nada.

-Seguramente era para espiar a Lan, ¿verdad?-dijo burlonamente Tory.

-Podría decirse que si.-los otros tres dieron un quejido.

-¿¡Quién eres y qué hiciste con la Maylu verdadera!-exclamó Yai. La pelifuccia la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué acaso no lo saben?-preguntó.

-Saber, ¿qué?-dijo Tory.

-Ooohh... No lo saben. Mejor no les digo nada o sino se enojará conmigo.-se murmuró a sí misma. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.-Roll.

-_¿Siii?_

-Mándale un mensaje a la mora deliciosa y pregúntale si quiere un poco de chocolate para bañar a la cereza a cambio de algo muy insignificante para nosotras.

-_¿Estás completamente _segura _de que la mora aceptará?-_preguntó dudosa la navi rosa.

_-_Claro que sí, mientras que el chocolate negro y el chocolate blanco no se enteren, estará tooooodo bien.-le respondió con una sonrisa.-Además, a la cereza le gustará probar la mora cubierta con chocolate.

-_¡Es cierto! ¡Ya estoy preparando el mensaje!_

-¿Mora deliciosa?-dijo Dex.

-¿Cereza?-siguió Yai.

-¿Chocolate blanco y negro?-terminó Tory.

-Es algo entre ella y yo. Esto es un asunto que no les incumbe.-_"¡¡Por fin voy a poder tener un video yaoi para mi sola! Es muy difícil encontrar series de manga y anime que sean yaoi. Ni Lan ni Chaud han querido colaborar con las ansias de Roll y mías por el yaoi y ahora, ¡¡Por fin lo tendré! ¡¡Soy la mujer más feliz del planeta!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megaman suspiró luego de terminar de leer el mensaje que Roll le mandó. Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No hay caso con esas dos... Pero, quiero el chocolate... –bajó sus hombros, sin saber qué hacer.-Si Lan se entera yo voy a terminar más que muerto... –terminó de escribir su respuesta y vio el mensaje mandándose.-Ahí va lo que me queda de vida...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estas moras están deliciosas... –comentó Chaud, metiéndose otra dentro de su boca. Lamió el jugo de sus dedos ahora un poco azules por el fuerte pigmento de las frutas.

-¿Por qué no las bañas con el chocolate?-sugirió, metiendo una cereza dentro de un gran tazón con chocolate derretido.-Al menos las cerezas cubiertas con chocolate son ricas.

Dejó escurrir un poco el líquido marrón y se llevó la fruta a la boca. Tiró del largo y fino palito, arrancándolo. Mientras masticaba, daba suaves gemidos mostrando su contento. Escupió la semilla que fue a parar sobre un plato hondo con el resto de las semillas.

-Delicioso.-fue su veredicto final, relamiéndose los labios. Chaud rió.-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que trajiste cerezas?

-Por la misma razón por la que no me dijiste que tenías moras.

-Pero si te lo dije.

-No.-dijo y movía indeciso una mora entre sus dedos.-Bueno, si cuentas la indirecta que me diste cuando le pediste a Tory que te las alcanzara, entonces si.

-¿Lo ves? Tengo razón.

El bicolor le sonrió. Metió la mora, y parte de sus dedos, dentro del chocolate. Movió un poco su mano antes de sacarla y dejar que se escurra un poco del líquido. Atrapó la fruta entre sus dientes y le dio un mordisco, antes de metersela completamente dentro de su boca. Masticó, probó y tragó.

-Tenías razón. Sabe delicioso.-le dijo provocativamente mientras lamía el excedente de sus dedos de una manera irresistible. Lan sonrió y rió.

-Me encanta tener razón.-batió un poco la espátula y comentó.-Queda bastante... ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

Chaud rió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estas seguro de que no se enojará?

-No, no se enojará.-respondió Megaman, ajustando la cámara de su Pet.-Se pondrá furioso.

Protoman rió suavemente. Roll tenía razón sobre algo. Su compañero era una mora única y deliciosa. El albino se mojó los labios con la punta de su lengua. Sería muy bueno verla cubierta de chocolate y mejor sería probarla.

-¡Rápido! ¡Ahí vienen!-dijo Megaman sacando de sus pensamientos al albino.-Pondré el protector de pantalla para que no nos vean aunque sepan que estamos aquí.

-Mientras que no sepan que está la cámara filmando vamos a estar bien.

-Te agradezco solemnemente las esperanzas de vida que me estás dando en estos momentos.-dijo sarcásticamente el navi azul, terminando con su tarea y haciendo reír a su compañero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Está rico.-se oyó una risita seguida de un suave gemido.

-Hummm... Al chocolate hay que ponerle un poco de manteca para hacerlo más suave, cuando uno lo funde.

-No lo sabía.

En las escaleras había algunas prendas tiradas que se iban dirigiendo hacia una habitación en particular. Los calzados estaban dispersos cerca de la puerta y las últimas prendas de ropa casi al lado de la cama. Lan lamió suavemente la espátula cubierta de chocolate y luego la esparció por el pecho desnudo del bicolor que estaba sobre él.

Sin tener en mente ningún patrón para eso, simplemente comenzó a mover el objeto sobre el torso de Chaud hasta que estuvo satisfecho al verlo cubierto de chocolate.

-Jeje... Te ves rico.-comentó, lamiéndolo. El bicolor sonrió.

-¿Y cómo sé? ¿Soy tan rico como me veo?-el castaño lo miró fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados y una pícara mirada.

-No sos rico. Sos delicioso...

Chaud volvió a sonreír y rió por lo bajo. Dejó escapar un gemido suave de su garganta cuando su compañero encontró sus pezones, comenzando a estimularlos debidamente y comer el chocolate fundido.

-Una cereza... –dijo de repente Lan, terminando con el pecho de su compañero que lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Cereza?-repitió. El castaño puso la punta de su dedo sobre la nariz del bicolor.

-Una rica cereza eres... –Chaud besó a su compañero.

-Y tu una deliciosa mora.

-Pero no soy de color azul.

-Tampoco yo soy de color rojo.

-No, pero tienes tu camperita roja.

-Y tu tienes tu bandana azul.

Lan se dio por vencido y se recostó sobre la cama, esperando a que viniera su compañero por él. Chaud volvió a sonreír y tomó el tazón entre sus brazos. Agarró la espátula y vertió una generosa cantidad sobre el pecho del castaño para ir bajando hasta sus piernas y delinear con finos hilos de chocolate formas sin sentido mientras se deleitaba admirando el cuerpo de él.

-¿Sabes? Las moras con chocolate me gustaron mucho.

-¿Ah si? Uhh... –gimió, cuando el bicolor comenzó a lamer su pecho.

-Si.-respondió y le dio unas cuantas vueltas con su lengua antes de seguir.-Pero creo que de todas, sos la mejor...

Lan se arqueó suavemente cuando su compañero encontró sus pezones y comenzó a estimularlos con suavidad. Dejándolos de lado por el momento, se dedicó a terminar de comer el líquido marrón sobre el cuerpo del chico y deleitarse con los suaves sonidos que su garganta producía.

-Chaaauudd... –susurró con suavidad el castaño al sentir la lengua de su compañero lamer sus piernas.

El bicolor, una vez que terminó con la parte superior de los muslos del joven, lamió el interior de las piernas acercándose cada vez más al miembro de Lan. Este suspiró con su rostro completamente rojo y su cuerpo sudado.

Chaud paseó su húmedo músculo por el tronco de este haciendo que el castaño se arqueara de la cama, gimiendo. Atrapó las sábanas entre sus puños y comenzó a apretarlas con fuerza sintiendo a su compañero trabajar oralmente entre sus piernas. Entreabrió un ojo para espiar al bicolor y ver su cabeza moverse de arriba hacia abajo con movimientos suave y lentos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Chaud!-exclamó de repente Lan, cuando su compañero lamió la punta de su miembro.-Oh... –se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar.-Hazlo de vuelta... –dijo casi sin aliento, mientras volvía a arquearse.

El bicolor paseó la punta de su lengua, de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, unas cuantas veces sobre el miembro del castaño volviéndolo completamente loco antes de tomarlo dentro de su boca. Lan volvió a gemir y morderse el labio inferior para evitar gritar, arqueándose nuevamente sobre la cama.

Chaud aumentó el ritmo de succión sintiendo a su compañero comenzar a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que él hacía su "trabajo". Lo mantuvo quieto colocando sus manos sobre ellas y riendo al oírlo gemir en desaprobación.

-M-Me ve-vengo... –balbuceó Lan.-Oh Chaud... –exclamó, moviendo su cabeza lado a lado.

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello del bicolor a la vez que se sentía llegar en cualquier momento. Jadeando, el castaño tironeó de la cabellera de su compañero estando por llegar.

Estando a pocos momentos de estallar, el bicolor colocó su lengua sobre la punta del miembro del chico, impidiéndole liberarse como él tanto quería. Gruñó sonoramente y comenzó a maldecir a Chaud en voz baja.

-¡No! ¡De-Déjame...!-rogó sin poder contenerse por mucho más tiempo.-Te lo ruego... ¡S-Sólo...! ¡¡¡CHAUD!

El castaño se liberó con fuerza dentro de la boca del bicolor dando un fuerte grito ante su reciente clímax. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse mientras seguía acicalando los cabellos de su compañero que se arrodilló frente a él.

-Sos... un maldito... desgraciado... –masculló entre jadeos haciendo reír a Chaud que lo besó con suavidad.

-Si, pero te gustó. Por lo tanto, no tienes de qué quejarte. Apóyate contra la cabecera.

Lan hizo lo que se le dijo y se abrió de piernas. Miró como su compañero se lubricaba los dedos con una crema y los movía, mirándolos como fascinado, antes de dirigirlos a la entrada del chico.

Chaud deslizó la punta de su dedo índice por entre los pliegues, comenzando a moverlo suavemente oyendo a su compañero suspirar con suavidad. Insertó con delicadeza el dígito dentro de él y lo vio arquearse levemente con una mueca en su rostro.

Colocó dentro un segundo dígito y comenzó a abrirlos y cerrarlos, antes de empezar a rebuscar dentro del chico.

-¡Ah!-exclamó de repente Lan, arqueándose notoriamente. Sus puños apretaban con fuerza las sábanas.-¡Otra vez! ¡Por favor!-suplicó.

El bicolor sonrió y comenzó a frotar la punta de sus dedos contra un área peculiar viendo al chico moverse nerviosamente y escucharlo gemir constantemente. Lo más probable, era que pudiese conseguir otro clímax con el simple hecho de seguir frotando su postrata de la manera en la cual lo estaba haciendo. Pero, en esos momentos no se lo requería.

Retiró sus dedos rápidamente y Lan apenas se dio cuenta de ello. Entreabrió sus ojos, extrañado al no sentir ya nada más. Gruñó y maldijo a Chaud por lo bajo oyéndolo reír otra vez. Colocó al castaño sobre su regazo y rodeó su espalda con sus fuertes brazos, mordiéndole el cuello y dejando una roja marca sobre él.

Se corrió su ahora mojado flequillo por su sudor de sus ojos para mirar fijamente los ojos del castaño y su rostro enrojecido. Lan bajó e introdujo con cuidado el miembro de su compañero dentro de él, observando su rostro en dicho proceso y deleitándose ante ello. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, rodeó el cuello de Chaud con sus brazos y llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, antes de besarlo suavemente y comenzar a moverse.

Al principio fueron unos movimientos suaves y despacio, pero luego comenzó a aumentar su ritmo con algo de torpeza. Se movía para lograr que el miembro de Chaud diera con su pequeño bulto y lo logró quedando algo inclinado hacia atrás, sosteniéndose gracias a que tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero.

-Ahhhh Chaaaaaudd... –exclamó, arqueándose cuando él volvió a rozar su próstata.

Abrió un poco más sus piernas, balanceándose un poco, intentando ir un poco más rápido pero en la posición en la que estaba le resultaba muy incómodo por lo que dejó que su compañero siguiera.

-O-Oye Lan... –comenzó el bicolor pero se interrumpió cuando un gemido salió de su garganta producto de que el castaño contrajera sus paredes internas a su alrededor.-Si, eso...

El castaño sonrió y rió, volviendo a repetir la acción y oyendo a Chaud gritar su nombre. Apretó sus dientes cuando las uñas del bicolor se incrustaron en su espalda, haciendo muecas de dolor y moviéndose nerviosamente ante eso. Gritó al volver a sentir su próstata ser estimulada, estaba continuamente, por el miembro de su compañero.

El bicolor deslizó una mano por el pecho de Lan, deteniéndose en sus pezones para estimularlos un poco antes de seguir más abajo y pasear su mano entre las piernas abiertas del chico que gimió fuertemente. Deslizó su dedo índice sobre la punta de su miembro y retiró un poco de presemen de ella, jugando con el fluido entre sus dedos. Sonrió perversamente ante ello, y comenzó a tocarlo frenéticamente, llevándolo al clímax poco a poco.

Lan se contrajo nuevamente alrededor de Chaud al sentirlo estimularlo directamente.

-¡¡Chaud!-exclamó, sintiéndose llegar rápidamente.

Jadeando, ambos aumentaron su ritmo suavemente. Gimiendo, se iban acercando cada vez más hasta que con un grito seco de cada uno, ambos se liberaron fuertemente a la llegada de sus orgasmos.

El castaño, que se encontraba algo cansado ya, se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo del bicolor, abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente. Jadeando en su oído, rió con suavidad besando su lóbulo haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Chaud.

-Hummm... –gimió este, besando el cuello de Lan que suspiró.

Acunó su rostro y lo besó profundamente, metiendo su lengua y sintiendo la de su compañero jugar con ella. Ambos se besaron por un tiempo determinado antes de separarse. Lan volvió a juntar sus labios para un último y suave beso.

-Te amo.-le susurró el bicolor, comenzando a dejar pequeñas marcas en su cuello.

-Yo también.-le contestó el castaño, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su compañero. Suspiró en él y besó su cabeza.-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir hoy?

-No puedo. Tengo bastante trabajo qué hacer.-le respondió tristemente.-Pero si quieres puedo venir el viernes que viene y quedarme el fin de semana si tus padres están de acuerdo.-le sugirió con una sonrisa.

Lan le devolvió la sonrisa y se separó del cuerpo del bicolor. Notó algo peculiar y se horrorizó al ver que el chocolate se había desparramado sobre su cama y el piso.

-Oh demonios... –murmuró. Chaud rió.

-¿Te parece si nos damos un pequeño bajo y venimos a limpiar?

-Oh si... –dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de su compañero.-Mamá me va a matar... –murmuró mirando el desastre que había hecho.

-¿Qué le dirás si te pregunta cómo las manchaste?-rió al ver como el rostro de su compañero enrojecía fuertemente.

-Creo que mis asuntos personales no son de su incumbencia. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que es mi madre y que me conoce a la perfección, supongo que sabrá, en cuanto vea el desastre, cómo se mancharon.

-Tienes mucha razón.-se bajó de la cama y tomó a Lan entre sus brazos, saliendo de la habitación.-Oye, sé que usas una espuma de baño, que te deja un perfume muy rico... ¿de qué es?

El castaño sonrió y rió, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chaud. Besó su mejilla unas cuantas veces antes de responderle.

-De chocolate.


End file.
